Adoption Is An Option
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Bella is a rebel with no intention of finding love or a family. But she and her brother: Emmett get put up in a adoption center after thier mother dies. The Cullen's Alice, Esme, and Rosalie decide to adopt her. As the Hale's get Emmett.
1. Intro

A/N: I do not own _Twilight_ or the charaters. Only a few.

Name, Age, Info.

Bella Swan, 17, Rebellious.

Emmett Swan, 19, Comedy Master.

Esne Cullen, 25, Just a normal, sweet, mom

Alice Cullen, 18, Bubbly Girl

Rosalie Cullen, 18, Drama Queen

Carlisle Hale, 27, Doctor.

Jasper Hale, 20, Really weird

Edward Hale, 17, Handsome, prince charming

My Characters.

Lucas Shane, 17, has a crush on Bella

Kat Veille, 17, Bella's best friend

Ali Smith, 16, Earth freak

Bart, A hobo Emmett and Bella talked to


	2. When Tragedy Strikes

bellas p.o.v 2 (in story )  
i stared at the ceiling as i always do living with my aunt libby has been torture aunt libby was only 23 she was not responsible and had no experiance as a mother

my mother dyed in a car accident i live with my aunt and big brother emmett i am only 16 my birthday is in 2 days *sarcastically* great i should probley start from where my mother dyed

i was the same age as i am now but i was and still am a rebel i snuck out of the house at 5:00,am my mother usaully never noticed my absence until now when my brother finally decided to care for me

i drunk beer i met guys i did'nt know.....

my mother barged in and took the bottle from my shaky hands ''HEY !'' i yelled acting mad because i had a right to be ''look at me bella you do not sneak out nor do you drink''

by the sound of my mothers voice she was upset, angry, hurt, scared my mother pulled me by the arm and took me outside ''YOU ARE SO SELFISH !!!'' she yelled i knew i was my mother was selfless i got the selfish part from my no good dad

''look i-'' i was cut off by my mother dragging me along ''get in'' she said her voice shaky ''bella i love you you and your brother are so so imporatant to me'' she said her eyes said truth written all over it ''i...need you but...'' she looked into my eyes then suddenly she stopped driving

a big truck was in our way i looked up then down my mother yelled ''bella JUMP !'' i struggled with my seatbelt i grabbed my mothers arm and pulled she did'nt move finally i noticed why

blood stains were on the seat on her i was not harmed she was i passed out 2 minutes later until i heard a sound i realized it was the ambulance they pulled me and my mother out

''you ok ?'' a police officer asked sounding bored ''fine'' i said with a hint of a harsh tone ''i'm going to the hospital with your mother'' my aunt libby said ''oh and bella would it kill you to care about her'' that made me glare a little

''BELLA'' yelled my brother emmett ''what'' i said very mean ''just making sure your ok is it such a crime people care about you'' he asked me sarcastically ''yeah it really is'' i said he rolled his eyes but a wave of hurt rolled off of him

suddenley a throat cleared and a lady in a nice outfit walked over ''hi bella i am amy goldfarm'' goldfarm ? weird last name i stood there with my hands on my hip as she tried to shake my hand then she sighed

''look bella i know you have no idea who i am or what i do'' she said a little harsh and bored ''i know who you are'' i said playing dumb she looked confused'' you said your name what 5 seconds ago'' i said sarcastically

''look your aunt libby said she will not take you in unless you starighten up'' i thought about that then realized wait was i moving

''what are you talking about are you saying my mothers-'' i could'nt say the word i thought about death many times before though

''yes'' she said simply waiting for the tears to spill but i never cried she looked at my arms which were covered in scars but they weren't from the car accident

''you got injured'' she questioned ''no'' i said ''i did it to myself'' i was emo/rebel i cut myself for fun a chance to feel something

''where are we going'' my brother asked sitting on our step looking depressed

''adoption acency'' she said i about choked ''when do we leave'' i managed to choke out

''tommorow bright and early'' she said and then walked away i sat down beside my brother he did'nt look up as i sat down

''hi'' i said in a harsh but low tone ''what'' he said really harsh ''bye then'' i said not really forcing myself to talk to him anymore who has pride anyway ? i challened myself tommorrws just another day as my mother used to say when you lose the game once dose'nt mean you lost forever

THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE FUNERAL

COMING SOON 


	3. The Funeral

bellas p.o.v

i woke up the next morning i put on my black hoodie and black jeans i walked downstairs only to see an upset emmett

''Emmett ?'' i said confused he looked like he was on drugs or drank beer he looked up then back down quickley

''what'' he said his voice shakey '' i miss mom'' emmett said 2 seconds later i suddenley felt bad for him wait since when do i feel bad for anyone

''look em-'' i was cut off by the phone it was aunt libby ''hello''

i said breathless ''bella ?'' she sounded confused and hurt she had been and still was crying ''um aunt libby its me'' i said searching for the words

''oh it is you get ready'' she said coldley did my brother and my aunt really hate me that bad ?

''Bye'' she said simply ''i'm sorry'' i muttered stupidley to myself am i really turning into my mother ?

then suddenly the phone rang again in my shaky hands ''Hello'' i said waiting for the response ''Bellz your alive i told miranda and ashley you were'' my Bff kat said

''Yes kat i'm fine'' i said ''hows your mom ?'' she said i forgot to tell her

''um she's....she didn't make it kat'' i said somehow it was hard to get those words out i waited for her comment on that

''oh my gosh bella i am so so sorry'' kat said sounding sincere thats the one thing i like about her she's just so real

''its ok its hard on my aunt and my brother'' i said

''well come on we will go to vances smoothie shop'' kat loved the smoothie shop we went there after kats brother dylan died we were only 9 years old

''um...i have to go to the...funeral'' i said stuttering a bit

''oh right...well see ya later'' kat said

''oh and bella feel better please'' i could'nt speak kat told me that same thing after my dad left us i was only 3 emmett was 6

''i will don't worry about it'' i said

''but bella-'' i cut her off then ''kat just live your life talk to nerds move to colorado i don't care just leave me alone i'm a big girl i can deal'' i said way to harsh i hurt people i care about ON ACCIDENT

''fine you just talk to your hobos or your dog just um deal'' kat said covering up the hurt she felt

then the line rang dead i sighed ''i did it again'' i said to emmett

''at least you did'nt kill kat'' emmett said walking by

ouch that hurt ''hey bella lets go'' aunt libby said walking in with big shades on and dressed in black like everyone else

''hey aunt libby'' i said hoping to break the tention/silence

''look kid i know you are fine with your mother off your back but maybe you could look around and stop thinking about yourself for just a moment'' WOW that actually hurt to

''well why don't you and emmett get off my back i'm trying to be unselfish if you would shut up !''

i yelled without thinking libbys face turned to stone ''i just proved my point thats exacally why i did'nt want you'' i felt shocked and upset my family never wanted me ever

i got outside in the pouring rain i sat in the back so libby and emmett could discuss my behavior ''do you think shes really trying ?'' i heard my brother emmett murmer to my aunt

''i don't know shes just so-'' libby stopped herself from saying the last part ''she dosen't understand our feelings'' libby mumered

they stopped talking after 2 minutes emmett broke the silence ''wheres the acency'' emmett mumered ''in washington'' libby replied

''wait were in-'' libby cut him off ''i know were in chaigago'' libby said now i was confused thats so far away

''weres the funeral at ?'' i questioned suddenley libby looked at me suprised ''at cameron memorial'' ''oh'' was all i could say ''what about our school our family our....friends'' i said thinking about kat and her upset tone

''you heard about washington ?'' she asked knowing i would probley eavesdrop

''yeah i heard all of it'' i mumered softley aunt libby just nodded her head gentley

we walked there and saw almost the whole town there i saw grandpa miller and grandma charlotte i even saw my DAD ! oh my gosh i turned toward the car until someone had a hold on my arm

''hey get off me-'' i said until i saw who it was ''running away from your old dad thats sad so i heard you killed your mother'' he said i was so afraid he would throw me or something

''somebody needed to get rid of her'' he whispered then me brother noticed my dads grip on my arm and walked toward us ''EMMETT !'' dad exclaimed

''hey bud'' he said to emmett emmett just looked at me ''let go of my sister'' emmett said no hint of fear in hid eyes

''look kids this is our first reunion in...'' he paused to look at us ''how old are you ?'' he said pointing a finger to both of us

''17'' i said ''emmett ?'' my dad questioned emmett was decideing to answer him or not ''19'' he said

''wow man dude your growing up'' our dad was oviously drunk he realesed me as soon as he saw a bleached blonde waving at him directly

''um i gotta go with amy'' he said how could he know her name ''her name is chassity'' emmett said quickly how could he know ? our dad was already gone ''how did you know her name ?'' i questioned ''she goes to my school and shes only 18'' emmett said darkly our dad did mess with girls younger than me and sometimes older

''emmett'' my grandma exclaimed throwing her arms over emmett she just glared at me like everyone else did but hers was darker

i moved toward a bench i threw my arms around my knees suddenley i saw a woman coming closer to me i realized it was my other aunt aunt molly she did'nt speak as she sat down

she gave me 30 dollars ''whats this for ?'' i asked honestly confused ''the acency sent a car to pick you up today but it was cancelled you'll have to ride the bus'' she said she wanted to give me money to pay for my ticket

''but tickets are only-'' i stopped when i realized ''the other halfs for emmetts'' i said sweetly aunt molly was always so sweet to me and emmett

''well i have to go see ya later kid'' she said walking away ''bye aunt molly'' i exclaimed i told aunt libby i was going home early to pack i walked home so i noticed our negbiorhood hobo bart

''hey bella'' bart exclaimed

''hey bart'' i said

''rough day'' bart asked

''how did you know ?'' i asked confused

''well you look like you fell asleep in a pool'' i laughed barts humor always got to me i realized bart didn't have to live on the street

''um here'' i said tossing the 30 dollars at him he looked at me shocked he threw it back

''your a sweet gal bella but i can't except this''

''look it would make me feel better if you did'' i said honestly

''really ?'' bart said his eyes lighting up

''yes just go'' i said he ran off towards a local grocery store

i walked in the door i started packing i threw my stuff in the suitcase i found an old picture of my mother i put it in my pocket

then an hour later emmett and aunt libby walked in they were shocked to see me ready

''we went to martys and ate did you know bart got money'' aunt libby said really confused

''bellz come lets go'' where i said i woke up on the couch stretched out emmett was close

''oh my gosh'' i exclamied

''what ?!'' emmett said sounding panicked

''your breath stinks'' i said he laughed gently

''um bella bart left this'' emmett said simply it was a gift basket with a note it said

dear bella thank you so much you are such an angel sorry about your mother i will miss you have fun at the acency ;)

i smiled at his letter the next day i went to school i saw kat by my locker

''kat i-'' she cut me off

''i know you were upset that day i forgive you so what are we doing today''

''kat i'm moving'' i said quietly

''what ? where'' kat said her eyes filled up with mousiture

''washington i have to go now'' i said it was 3:55 i told the princabal i was leaving he let me go early

i got a taxi i arrived at the apartment at 4:16 emmett was hugging libby ''bye hun i'll miss you'' she said to emmett not me never said that to me

''bye aunt libby'' emmett said emmett got in the taxi i told aunt libby a simple bye take care she just told me bye

i hopped in the taxi then we got on the bus emmett forged up some money from aunt libby

were on our way to Moores accency......

THE NEXT CHAPTER. VERY WELCOMED 


	4. Very Welcomed

Emmetts p.o.v

we were almost there bella fell asleep

aunt libby called me 7 times and kat even tried calling bellas cell

we were there and bella yawned and stretched

''are we here ?'' bella asked suddenly

''yeah'' i said bella looked scared

''what is it ?'' i asked

''what if no one adopts us ?'' she asked looking a little sad

''they will soon'' i said simply

we walked in we got up to the desk me and bella got seperated i went to the boys center she went to girls

bella waved helplessly i did too i would miss my little sister...

Bellas p.o.v

so this was the place i walked to the girls center by myself no brother no aunt no mother anymore....

i walked in the room the were like 50 girls so i just stayed out of everybodys way i hopped on the bed and turned on my ipod

i listened to backstreet boys incomplete and fergie big girls don't cry my mothers favorite songs

''hi your bella right ?'' a girl with jet black hair and green eyes asked me

''yeah'' i said simply

''oh cool i'm sydney'' she said sweetly

''so why are you here ?'' she asked confused

''my mother dyed my aunt didn't want me'' i said

''oh my gosh i am so sorry'' she said looking sincere

''yeah well i guess i'm fine'' i said she looked at me confused again

''so what are you in for ?'' i asked

''you make it sound like were in jail'' she mumbled

''well we kinda are'' i mumbled back

''i...my dad....just gave me up'' she said sounding like she wanted sympthy

''ok well sorry'' i said harshly then suddenly second chance by shinedown came on my ipod

''um...bye'' she said

''yeah'' i just about cried when second chance came on

then when your gone by avril lavigne came on crap whats up the sappy songs i turned my ipod off and read the clock it said 8:29 i brushed my teeth

and grabbed my pajamas i went to bed thinking about who would want to adopt me

Esmes p.o.v

i was waiting for my dauthers alice and rosalie to come home from school

''hey mom'' my 17 year old alice said

''hi hon wheres rosalie ?'' i asked rosalie was 2 years older than alice and was never late

''shes outside'' alice answered simply

''well tell her to come here please'' i asked alice

''sure...'' she said sounding confused

Alices p.o.v

something must be wrong with mom she was shaking and sweaty now she needs a new outfit..

i walked outside to see my sister rosalie fixing my porche

''rose mom wants us it seems to be important'' i told rose she looked exited and confused

''yes mom'' rose said

''um...i was wondering how you would feel about a new......sibling'' she said analyzing each word

''YOUR HAVING A BABY !!!'' rosalie yelled

''NO i'm adopting'' mom said

''oh'' rose said embaressed

''look they sent us pictures of 5 girls'' esme said

i read the names aloud '' tiffani angelo, brittanie bates,sydney walker,bella swan'' i said

''bellas preety'' i said to my mother

''yes her mother just dyed nobody wanted her not even her own aunt...'' mom said looking saddened

''oh my gosh poor girl well we could take her'' i said really wanting to make bella feel better she looks nice i would have to buy her a new outfit though

''well lets go'' mom said grabbing her keys

Carlisles p.o.v

i was a doctor so i was at work when my son jasper and edward appeared there

''hey dad'' edward said taking some gloves and flipping them so it hit his brother

''what do you two want'' i asked they were up to something..

''well....'' jasper began

''we..sort..of.. want to i mean'' jasper hestitated

''we wanted a new brother to adopt a new brother'' edward said finshing jaspers sentance

''how did this come up ?'' i asked confused

''well we were watching tv and we decided it we be best for us i mean edwards boring'' jasper said edward slapped his shoulder

''ok we'll go today let me tell susie'' i went to the boss susie she let me take a break

Bellas p.o.v

i walked up to the front desk to ask for a chance to leave

''do you think i could leave'' i asking handing her a fifty dollar bill

''No'' she answered coldly

''why ?'' i asked

''well for one we don't take bribes and 2 we don't let you leave without being adopted'' she said plainly

''Fine'' i muttered i was walking back until i saw 2 familys the first was all girls one was spikey haired one was blonde the other had curly hair

then the second family was all boys 2 were blonde 1 was bronzed haired he was the most handsome boy i ever seen in my life

i was walking back until the lady at the desk stopped me

''missy you sit down we would'nt want you to sneak out a window or something''

i sat in a chair in the office waiting i was listening to the familys asking for names of people to adopt

''um...bella swan'' the spikey haired girl mumered

''well you might to rethink that'' the lady at the desk mumbled as she said bella swan i walked up behind the spikey haired girl she looked at me

''hi'' i said plainly

''hey'' they all said in unision

i looked up and saw my brother walking towards the family with boys

''bellz'' emmett said smiling

''emmett'' i said souluting

''wait you two no each other'' the boy named jasper asked

''she's my sister'' emmett said still grinning stupidly

''here you go you are free'' she said to me

''bye emmett'' i mumbled sadley the guy carlisle looked at us and handed us a piece of paper it was a phone number i just about made the comment sorry i don't go out with old people

''call your brother anytime'' he said

''thanks'' i said as i waved to emmett i got a glimpse of the bronze haired boy again so HOT!!!!!!

Edwards p.o.v

when emmetts sister bella walked out the door i mumbled stupidley

''dude your sisters preety cute'' i said emmett looked at me funny so did jasper

Bellas p.o.v

i walked into a little house that looked like a cottage except for alices closet which was HUGE rosalie had a motorcycle alice had a porche

i got settled in my room and then decided i would check thier mail for them i walked out there and looked around thats when i noticed my brother standing in the neigbors yard wait emmett was our neigbor ?

''EMMETT !'' i yelled and emmett being such an idiot he thought it was his new brother he walked inside

Emmetts p.o.v

while i was checking the mail i heard someone call my name it sounded like a girl i walked inside and saw my new brothers playing a video game

''jasper dude did you call my name''

''no i've been playing this game'' jasper answered

i walked back outside and noticed my sister MY SISTER !

''BELLA'' i yelled

''EMMETT'' she yelled back bella ran and gave me a hug

then my new brother edward came out with a baseball bat

''what whos hurt'' edward said

''nobody'' i said bella smirked

''then why did you yell stalker'' edward said

''i said bella'' then edward noticed bella and said ''hi'' you could tell edward had a huge crush on bella he spent all last night listening to taylor swift songs ''hi'' bella said wait bella has a crush on edward to this is gold

THE NEXT CHAPTER. GHOST OR ANGEL 


	5. AN plz read

annoument.

i just wanted to say thank you for the reviews

;)

i also wanted to say i put pictures for the story on my profile feel free to look 


	6. Ghost OR Angel

bellas p.o.v

i woke up in the middle of the night screaming in terror but i didn't understand why

i woke up sweating i searched for a towel until my hand hit something soft i looked up nothing of no one was there

i got up that morning i put on my best outfit and hopped downstairs the black haired girl named alice turned towards me with a book in her hand

''hi'' she said sweetly

''hey'' i said back forcing a smile

she looked at my almost all black outfit

''i'm goth'' i said patheically how else was i supposed explain my tenacy to wear black all the time

''ahh'' she said seeming unintrested

''well lets go to school'' the blonde said coming downstairs

we rode in alices porche we got there to fellen high school

i saw my brother and jasper and edward edward caught my eye he looked great today

''bellz you go here to'' emmett said

''apperantly'' i said simply alice and rosalie came up behind me rose was staring at my brother alice was staring at jasper

''so.....'' edward said trying to make converstion because alice and rosalie were talking to jasper and emmett so me and edward were paired up together

''so...........'' i challenged

''do you like it here i mean with your new family'' edward said sounding intrested

''its ok its just to......i mean there nice...but i-'' edward stopped me

''you don't have to finish that sentace it's hard i understand'' he said sounding really sincere

''what happened to your mom ?'' i asked confused emmett told me about how edward and jaspers mother left them but i was still curious

''well she left because she didn't love carlisle anymore she threatened to me away from dad'' edward said

''wow why didn't she take you ?'' i asked

''i told her i wasn't going with her'' he said

''why ?'' i asked

''i told her i needed my father and my brother'' edward said his eyes were sincere

''thats so...sweet'' i said struggling for the word he wasn't just sweet he was amazing handsome a lot more words

''thanks'' he said

''you know your sweet to'' edward said i blushed

''thank you'' i said before we left i hugged edward i fell a few times edward caught me everytime i blushed again

Alice's p.o.v

i hugged jasper while emmett hugged rosalie almost crushing her to death

bella and edward hugged awww how adorable

''emmett jasper check out your sister and your brother''

''AWWWWW'' emmett said

''not to loud don't emberass the girl'' i said

Bella's p.o.v

we left school

i went up to my room and lyed on my bed i drew a picture

i heard a noise and looked around once again no one was there.......

THE NEXT CHAPTER. stronger now.

the picture and outfit from story

bellas outfit, .com/bellas_outfit/set?id=12281081

alices outfit, .com/alices_outfit/set?id=12281384

rosalies outfit, .com/rosalies_outfit/set?id=12281202

bellas drawing .com/kimya/drawings/Dark_Link_Son_of_the_ 


	7. AN I NEED HELP !

AN

everyone i have a question

should i make leah clearwater and jacob come into the story

should i make bella see her dad her aunt maybe even bart ?

plz message me or put in review i need your help ( i can't make all everyone happy but i can try)

;) 


	8. Stronger Now

Bella's p.o.v

i woke the next morning and put on the outfit alice had picked out for me it was a dress with a note that said

Dear Bella When you get up put this outfit on and come to this adress 4789 forton rd p.s take the jimmy ;) ALICE

i walked out to the garage and noticed a black shiny car that read jimmy on the side ''wow'' i muttered i wondered what alice had planned

i got to the address and walked into a MALL ! this mall was not average it was huge bigger than carlsiles house and his house is big

''HOLY CROW'' i muttered as i walked into this mall that could fit 5.0000 people possibly more i looked around until i noticed a spikey haired girl sitting at the food court

with jasper holding 5 bags ''hi guy's'' i muttered as i sat next to alice ''where's emmett edward and rosalie ?'' i said wondering if they were here at all

''rose is at the makeup counter emmett and edward are playing games'' alice said looking exited to shop i knew what was on her mind even a mind reader didn't have to guess that

jasper looked bored like he could fall asleep right here right now ''so alice why am i wearing this dress ?'' i asked honestly confused

''esme's having a cookout you needed to look nice'' alice said

after 40 long minutes of shopping we left the mall and went home esme's cookout only lasted an hour and that was probly because rosalie ran over the hot dog buns with her motorcycle

an ant landed on alice and a wasp was flying around emmett so it ended earlier than it should have once we went home i went to my room and changed into pajamas alice and rosalie were watching a movie about vampires

so they would scream everytine id showed blood i went in the bathroom to brush my teeth and i couldn't get the door open the creepy thing was no one was in there

i got an expected call from aunt libby for the first time ''how are you and emmett ?'' aunt libby asked never just asking about me for a change

''good'' i answered '' are you sure you seem a little jumpy'' libby asked

''what do you mean ?'' i asked playing dumb

''well i mean i asked you a question a few seconds ago and you screamed is something wrong bella ?'' libby asked

''No'' i said simply

''are you sure ?'' she asked

''i'm fine'' i said

''how about you ?'' i asked not really intrested in her questions anymore

''i'm stronger now'' she said i was confused

''i don't mean strong like muscles i mean like i moved on'' she said

''moved on ?'' i asked

''from your mothers death'' she said

''oh yeah that'' i said acting as if i forgot but what am i saying i could never forget i killed my own mother death written all over my hands guilt written all over my face

''well bye'' i said simply

''yeah bye'' libby said

i spent all night thinking about libbys words i moved on.......i'm stronger now........your mothers death

those words will haunt me forever........i had a dream that night i was standing in a dark forest bleeding wounded almost dead............

''AHHHHHH !!!'' i woke up screaming only to realize i was on the couch and the boys were here edward rushed over beside me and held my face in his hands

''i'm a killer'' i muttered

''no it was just a dream bella'' edward said trying to make me less scared

''i KILLED my mother !'' i yelled at edward edward looke at me disbelief written all over his face i was crying now

''i didn't mean to'' i said crying and trying to breath

i felt like i was drowning drowning in my mother drowning in my guilt...

NEXT CHAPTER. i'm sorry for this.. 


	9. I'm Sorry For This

Bellas p.o.v

the next morning i woke up and i packed i couldn't live anymore this place....this family....i don't deserve to be happy.....finding money was gonna be easy...getting away from alice and esme was not

i walked downstairs i saw alice sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfest ''hi Alice'' i said as i walked beside her

''hey bella where are you going ?'' she asked confused ''i'm going over to emmetts'' i mumbled

''oh, well have fun'' she said ''oh and bella be back by 6:00'' alice said but i wasn't coming back

''OK'' i said as normal as i could make it sound ''bye'' alice said ''bye Alice i'll miss you'' i mumbled

''miss me but your only going next door'' she said ''yeah i know but i still will'' i said pathectically

i walked out the door and walked over my brothers edward waved at me i would miss him the most.......

''hi bella are you ok you seemed preety strange yesterday'' edward asked

''i'm fine'' i lied

''really ?'' edward asked seeing right thruh my lie

''yes'' i said edward was coming closer now

''your sure ?'' he asked he put his hand on my forehead checking my tempature

''edward i'm not sick'' i said he ran his finger down my cheek making me cold

''then whats wrong ?'' he asked i decided its now or never tell him and he won't let you leave or don't tell him and let him think its his fault

i took a deep breath....''edward i'm leaving'' i said waiting for his reaction

''i think thats a good idea'' he said

''really ?'' i asked confused

''yeah go home lay down on second thought i'll walk you there'' edward said taking my hand

''no edward i mean i'm leaving washington'' i told him his face fell

''Why ?'' he asked hurt

''i can't to this anymore i can't pretend i'm ok i killed my mother'' i said

''no you didn't-'' i cut him off

before i was about to speak edward cut me off '' just let me finish emmett told me what happened'' edward said

''he did ?'' i asked confused

''yes'' he said still hurting

i was crying now

''listen bella'' edward said taking my face in his hands ''i love you i really do'' he said the words i've been dying for him to say

i had to lie to the love of my life.......''i'm sorry....but i don't'' i regreted those words as soon as i thought them edward's face fell a wave of pain came off of him

'' you don't'' he asked as if he heard wrong

''i don't'' i said walking away

''i'm sorry for this'' i said

''yeah me to'' edward said quietly he started to walk away i stopped him

''edward'' i said it hurt to say his name

''yes'' he said

'' you won't tell anybody will you....'' i asked

he just shook his head

''thank you'' i said

i got on the bus crying the whole time i called aunt libby she said she would take me back

i stared at the ceiling as i always do i decided to go to the graveyard i saw my mothers name and stopped there i layed the roses on her grave

''um i don't really know what to say mom'' i said

''i love you and miss you i had a great family and i'm in love'' i said i told mom about edward how amazing he was i told her about emmett and laughed at some of the stuff he did

''i'm sorry'' i said ''bye mom love you'' i blew a kiss then walked away

i wrote in my journal..

maybe saying sorry isn't enough .........maybe you have to do that person your saying sorry to a favor...i have to go into the forest i have to kill myself..

NEXT CHAPTER. my blood is in your hands.....

' 


	10. My Blood Is In Your Hand's

bellas p.o.v

i was walking thruh the foggy forest i tripped a few times but thats just me i was walking until i found the place i was in my dream.....in the middle of the forest

i grabbed the knife i stuffed in my bag this knife came from my father before he left he told me fend for myself and never run away like a baby

here we go....

edwards p.o.v

i had a bad feeling about letting bella go so bad that i took my fathers car and drove to chaigago i wasn't letting my girlfriend get away so easily...

Aunt libbys p.o.v

maybe i shouldn't have let bella go.....maybe i should've been a responsible parent and told her to stay with me i have a bad feeling....

edwards p.o.v

i got to chaigago fast maybe because i drove so fast i pulled up at a brown rental house i went up to the door i knocked 3 times until a woman with light red hair came to the door

''hello ?'' she said making the greeting sound like a question

''is there a bella swan here ?'' i asked hoping for a yes her face dropped a bit she looked....guilty ?

''um...she went to...the old forest behind the graveyard...alone''

''oh...well do you happen to know the derections ?'' i asked

''No but her friend kat...katherine does'' she said

''well......do you know the derections to her house ?'' i asked

''yes it's right in front of ours it's the purple one'' she said

i walked over to the purple house i rang the doorbell when i did a blonde and a black haired girl came to the door staring at me

''hi i'm emily'' the blonde said

''kat'' the black haired girl said

''edward i'm looking for the old forest do you know where it is ?'' i asked

the black haired girl raised an eyebrow the blonde was curious about my intrest with the old forest

''go 2 miles past the graveyard then make a left'' kat said

i started walking away

''thank you'' i mumered

''hey !'' the blonde yelled after me

''yes''i said turning around

''be careful'' she said

''thanks'' i said quietly

i got to the forest and saw a figure with brown hair i stopped there

''BELLA !'' i yelled throwing myself at her

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU WANT TO SAVE ME..FEEL FREE 


	11. If You Want To Save Me Feel Free

bellas p.o.v

i was standing there with blood in my hands suddenly when i thought i would die i heard my favorite voice in the world...edward's

''BELLA !'' he yelled he was holding my hand

''ed...ward'' i struggled to say his name he lifted me carefully to his car

''it's ok bella i' m gonna get you to the hospital'' edward said in a soothing voice

''who did this to you'' edward mumered

''i...i...did it...to...myself'' i said finally getting the sentace out edward drove so fast i couldn't see the road

''you what ?'' edward said confused

''my mother...i owed her that much'' i said feeling great that the sentace came out in my weak little voice

''what ? you owed...killing yourself was a favor to her'' edward said now that i think about it it sounded sick

''yes'' i said simply

''your mother wouldn't have wanted you to do that'' edward said he was right i was drowning in guilt but i didn't have to convince myself i was a murderer i just messed up

we were at the hospital now we got in fast probly because i was a 17 year old teenage girl who looked like i got stabbed by a phycho

i layed there dying.....pouring crimson regret..( author. i just had to put that in there line from evanscence song tourniquet)

edwards p.o.v

i went over to the mini mart and got bella some flowers alice and esme called me 20 time i told them where i was and why i'm here the were on thier way

i walked into the hospital room bella looked up at me and smiled a weak little smile but she's trying

''hey'' i said

''hi'' she said

''i got you something'' i said

''oh,yeah i hope it's a cheeseburger i'm starving this hospital food tastes awful'' bella said

''no you have to obey doctors orders but i did you bring you these'' i said pulling out the rose's

bella looked at me sadly'' i can't eat these'' she said then she laughed her beautiful laugh

''no but you can look at them'' i said

then suddenly the door opened i looked behind me it was esme and alice

''bella are you ok'' esme said looking guilty and hurt esme already felt like bella was her daughter officialy

''i'm fine just a big bruise'' bella said softly trying to lighten up the room with humor

''oh,bella i shouldn't have let you go'' alice said bella frowned

esme hugged bella gently then alice did too

''don't ever scare me again''esme said pointing a finger to bella

''yes ...mom'' bella said smiling

''thank you edward'' esme whispered to me as she hugged me

''well it's the least i could do for my girlfriend's mother'' i said to esme her head shot up she smiled at me

alice looked at me and mouthed finally i rolled my eyes then emmett came in an hour later and talked to bella and bellas friend kat came and her aunt libby then finally

me and bella were alone at the hospital

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER,THE TALK 


	12. The Talk

bellas p.o.v

i fell asleep and woke up but of course i was at the last place i wanted to be

the hospital....again

i looked up and saw edward he smiled at me

''hey'' he said brushing the loose hair out of my eyes

''hi'' i said back he stared at me

''bella i love you so much promise you'll never scare me again'' edward said looking said

''i love you too and i promise'' i put my pinky in the air edward took

suddenly the door came on i looked up to realize it was my aunt libby she looked at me with unfathmable eyes i half smiled

''hi'' i said she never moved fron her postion with her hands on her hip and her starwberry blonde hair in a bun

''love the new hair'' i said pointing toward her new blonde hair i don't inderstand why libby dyes her hair every month she must think she's getting older she's only 24

''isabella swan-'' i cut libby off

''bella cullen''i corrected harshly

''well whatever your name is'' libby said harsher

''i have to talk to you...alone'' libby said looking toward edward

edward got up and leaned down and kissed me ''i love you'' i said

''you to'' edward said as he walked out of the room libby sat down in the chair closest to me she looked at me for a moment then began talking

''bella...i need you to understand this......i'm getting married....your father....is.....moving to detriot'' libby said i was a little exited my father was moving i know what he's doing though he'll marry

a bleached blonde swimsuit they'll move away he'll get a divorce in probly 3 days later

''so'' i said

''so who will you stay with'' libby asked confused

''mom of course'' i said oviously

''mom ? you mean miss cullen'' libby said

''no i meant mom'' i said stubbornly

''ok..then are you sure your happy'' libby asked

''if i'm near edward i'm more than happy'' i said honestly

''you two aren't.....'' libby started i answered before she could finish

''no'' i said way to fast ''i'm more mature than you give me credit for'' i said and i was she never took me seriously

''yeah'' she said sarcastically as she looked down at the iv on my arm

''you realize why i did that don't you ?'' i asked confused why else would she think i tryed to kill myself

''yes you were doing a rebel stunt to show that your brave you can impress people'' she said

''no...'' i said confused i've gotten over my rebel years

she looked confused ''i felt.....guilty'' i said looking down

she got up and sat down on the hospital bed next to my feet

''guilty ? why on earth would you feel guilty'' she said mocking me she knew why i was guilty

''you honestly don't think i was proud of killing her ?'' i asked she looked at me with the kind of look that said

of-course-i-did-your-my-idiot-niece-that-gets-away-with-all-her-rebel-stunts

''well i wasn't it's not something i wanted to happen i'm not that selfish you know you just hate me because i'm not emmett'' i said truthfully emmett was everyones favorite my uncle steve was the only one who noticed me

''i don't hate you'' libby said looking down ''i hate me'' libby said

''why ?'' i asked

''i was just like you when i was 14 i never cared i was a rebel to'' libby confessed

''but....you always seemed....so...Narcissistic'' i said ( author, btw Narcissistic means your sort of in love with yourself)

''you think i was Narcissistic me i thought you were Narcissistic''libby said looking at me

''nah i'm more of a apathetic person...until now'' i said(author apathetic means you don't really care what's going on around you)

''well i have to go'' libby said looking at her watch

'' date with your soon to be husband'' i said making kissy faces at her

''yes, i love you bye'' libby said i was shocked that was the first time she ever told me she loved me

''bye love you too'' i said

''get well'' she said softly

libby walked out edward walked back in along with the doctor behind him

''hi bella i'm doctor shay are you feeling ok'' the doctor was a girl with long black hair

''fabolous'' i said simply looking at edward

''can i leave yet'' i said

the doctor laughed ''soon'' she said i looked at her name tag it said elizabeth, j, shay

''do you mind if i ask what's the j on your name tag mean'' i asked stupidly

''judy'' she said elizabeth judy shay well it fit's

she was checking my x-rays i took yesterday the nurse said they looked good yesterday

''well...your charts are good x-ray is normal.....you seem just fine'' the doctor said

''do you want something to drink'' edward asked

''some water please'' i said edward got up and walked over down in the cafeteria he came back 2 minutes later

i got a drank of my water i fell asleep after a i drank my water

then an hour later the doctor came in and spook to edward they were talking about my x-rays and other medical junk then the doctor said the the three words i've been hoping she would say

''she's free to go'' the doctor said i was still acting like i was asleep

''ok i will let her sleep while i carry her to the car'' edward said

i looked up to see i was being carried by edward he looked at me and smiled

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO YOU SAY 


	13. So You Say

''hi'' edward said i was still in his arms

''hi'' we were walking out of the finally

''so......were to now'' edward said as he put me in his car

''um....let's go get a cheeseburger'' i said edward smiled at me and kissed me

''anything for you my dear'' edward said as he kissed my hand

we went to get lunch then we we got back to our houses emmett had me in a bear hug for at least 20 minutes i finally broke free esme and alice also hugged me

then after all the hugs i went to bed and wrote in my journal

dear diary

today was diffrent i thought i would die i surrived i thought libby would give another exuse to hate me she didn't i thought i would always be opinionated i got over that...well maybe not that..but after all that's been

said and done i came out alive and stronger i came out smitten and a little more optimistic but i was good...i wasn't better i was not drowning anymore i found my liferaft which was edward........i found hope and thats all i wanted

4 years later (bella is 21)

i woke up that morning exited today was the day my day my wedding day i was getting married to edward i remembered it 3 weeks ago when edward proposed in our tree house we had built for our future kids

''BELLA GET DOWN HERE AND PUT ON YOUR DRESS !!!'' alice yelled alice had married jasper 2 years ago they hadn't had kids....yet rosalie and emmett got married this year 3 months ago in august they had a girl and a boy i was a aunt

''auntie bella'' rosalie and emmetts kids lillian and jacob were yelling

''what'' i said back

''look what jake got'' lillian said as jacob held out his hand to show me a lizard

''eww'' i muttered the kids just laughed

alice came up with a mad expression on his face

''bella come on'' alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs my dress was beautiful

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER,THE WEDDING 


End file.
